Barton’s Magical daughter
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: She’s known by only three people. She’s engaged to a curse breaker. But she’s going to find out the biggest thing in her life. And that may vert well tear her to peices. Because knowing what is next is bad for everyone. But being the daughter of an assasin and granddaughter of capt. america has it’s avantiges in life if you know the right people.
1. Avengers

It was after the party that Tony Stark planned and hosted and Clint Barton was sitting with the others on his team, the other averagers in stark's averagers tower messing with a set of drum sticks while drinking a beer and Thor just put his hammer on the table and sat next to Steve. Thor gave Steve the extra strength Asgardian alcohol when Natasha Rominoff and Maria Hill (a.k.a. the witch no one knew about except Natasha and Clint) suggested to Thor and Steve that they try this alcoholic drink called Firewisky.

"It's a trick." Clint said suddenly to Thor

"It's not a trick it's the real thing." Thor said

"'Whoever holds the hammer and be worthy shall haveth the power'. Whatever man, it's a trick." Clint said trying to prove him wrong

"Be my guest." Thor said gesturing to the hammer

"Really." Clint asked exactly

"Yes of course." Thor said

Clint excitedly got up putting the drum sticks and drink on the table and walked over to the other side of the table.

"Barton you had a tough week, we all won't judge you if you can't get it up." Tony said

As everyone laughed at that Clint gave tony a playful glare.

"You know I've seen this done before." Clint said looking at Thor

"This is going to be beautiful." Rhoadey said

"Okay I just need my lucky charm." Clint said

Once Clint grabbed it he grabbed the handle of the hammer and pulled. When nothing happened he gave a smirk while shaking his head.

"I still don't know how you do it." Clint said laughing

"Smell the silent judgement?" Tony asked

"Stark by all means." Clint said

"I'm not one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony said standing up

Tony walked to the hammer.

"If I can lift this hammer I then rule over Asgard?" Tony asked

"Yes of course." Thor said

"I'm reinsituating prima nocta." Tony said, "I got this. It's just physics."

"Right physics." Roads said

When he tried to lift it he couldn't.

"I'll be right back." Tony said

He left to go get his iron man hand. And when he came back and couldn't do that he had roads get his war machine hand.

"Are you even pulling?" Roads asked

"Are you even on my team?" Tony asked

"Just represent and pull." Roads said

They tried and failed. Next was Bruce. When he tried it nothing happened so he tried to pretend he was the hulk to get the effect that he didn't get. Then it was Steve.

"Come on cap." Tony said

Steve tried to pull it up. Yet the only movement from it was a centimeter to him. Then he just gave up. Steve threw up his hands like he was surrendering.

"Nothing." Thor laughed

Then everyone looked to Natasha.

"Widow want to go?" Bruce said

"No I don't need that question answered today." Natasha said leaning taking a drink of her beer

"All the difference to the man who wouldn't be king. It's rigged." Tony said

"You bet your ass." Clint said

"Steve he said a bad language word." Maria said

"Did you tell everyone that Tony?" Steve asked

"The handles imprinted. Like a security code. Whoever shall hold Thor's fingerprints is the literal translation." Tony said

"That's a very interesting theory you have there. But I have a better one. You all not worthy." Thor said picking up his hammer and throwing it in the air as everyone laughed

"How can any of you be worthy with all the distraction you all cause?" A voice came

The next thing anyone knew they were fighting a killer robot he'll bent on peoples extinction on the human race even if he not the avengers know it yet. Once he escapes through the window Thor goes after him. Once up in the lab and Thor came back chocked tony but let go then the group had an argument.

"I sent a nuclear bomb through a worm hole, recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space ... and we're standing 300 feet below it right now. We're the avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live-long day but ... that up there? That's the endgame. How are you guys plan on beating that?" Tony said

"Together." Steve said

"We'll lose." Tony stated

"Then we'll do that together too." Steve said

Then everything went silent. No one knew what to say. This reminds Steve of when he woke up. Thinking all hope was lost till someone helped him figure out everything.

When everything settled down they all went up to the quinjet and took off. Once they landed Clint pulled out his lucky charm. While he was looking at it and smirking he didn't notice Steve and everyone else looking at him.

"Clint what's your lucky charm?" Steve asked

"It would be this." Clint said passing him the picture

The photograph got passed around to everyone and just skipped Natasha because she knew the picture too well. But when Steve looked at the picture closely he knew exactly who it was.

She helped him when he woke up. She gave him a notebook full of things that could help him in the long run.

"Wow she's beautiful Clint. Who is she? Where did you find her?" Tony asked once it reached him

Natasha gave him a 'what the fuck don't you go hitting on my niece' look.

"That is my daughter Hermione but everyone that knows her calls her Mia. She is engaged to a man named William Weasley who likes to be called Bill by everyone and she just finished up going to this private school in Scotland about a month or so ago. She helped out shield a few times during her breaks." Clint said with a smile

"Name one time." Tony challenged

"She helped me when I woke up." Steve said

Everyone but Clint and Natasha looked shocked. The fact is Hermione is the only family member he has that he is willing to give into and tell the team right away.


	2. Mia

The team walked up a dirt road leading up to a farm house. Natasha and Clint taking the lead seeing they know the way up there and what is inside of the house. Once they reached the porch everyone looked around in confusion.

"What is this place?" Thor asked

"A safe house?" Tony questioned

"Let's hope." Clint said opening the door

He walked to the living room opening.

"Honey I'm home." Clint shouted

Then a woman came out of the dining room area holding some papers to see Clint. She looked relieved to see him.

"I brought company. Sorry I didn't call ahead." Clint said

She kissed him fully on the lips.

"That's an agent of some kind." Tony whispered to Thor

"Guys this is Laura. My wife." Clint said

"I know all your names." Laura said smiling

Then there were the sound of feet coming down the hallway then the stairs.

"Incoming." Clint said

Then he hugged two children.

"Those are smaller agents." Tony whispered

"I missed you." Clint said

"Did you bring auntie Nat?" The girl asked

"Why don't you hug her and find out." Natasha said

Natasha hugged her tightly.

"Sorry for barging in on you like this." Steve said

"Yeah sorry, we would have called ahead but we were too busy having no idea that you existed. We just found out about Hermione." Tony said

"Fury helped me set this up when I joined shield. I kept it off of their files and I would like to keep it that way." Clint said

"How's little Natasha?" Nat asked

"He's Nathaniel." Laura asked

"Traitor." Natasha said to Laura's stomach

Then someone came through the door. Once she turned the corner she looked shocked.

"Oh, hi I'm Mia." She said

"Hey Mi." Steve said

"Hi Steve it's been a long time." Hermione said

"Yeah it's been a long time. I heard you got engaged." Steve said

"Yeah I did. Some how I attract red heads." Hermione said looking at Natasha

"Hey don't look at me. You are the one who attracts crazy people." Natasha said

"I do not. You made me like this when I met you. And who was the one who taught me how to fight in hand to hand combat." Mia said

"Mia the tractor is busted can you go and fix it!" Laura asked

"Yeah sure Laura just give me an hour maybe two." Mia said

Mia walked out of the door to the barn. Then Thor walked out of the door and Steve followed.

"Thor." Steve said once outside

"I saw something in that dream. And I need answers and I won't find them here." Thor said and took off

Once Steve turned around to go back in he hears

"We can go back home."

It sounded like the voice of Peggy Carter. He turns back around and walks to the barn to watch Mia work. Once he entered he saw Hermione working. She has grease on her face and hands.

"You know I can tell who is a soldier or who has been tortured when I look at them and you look like a mix of both." Steve said

"I can tell you I was tortured." Hermione said

"Wanna talk about it?" Steve asked

"It was about ten months after I met you. I just got back to school from spring break and I was doing a project for my animal class by the forest. My friends came over to do the same. When we were finished we started to go back to the school when people grabbed us. They put my friends in the basement they converted to a jail. They tortured me by the end the mad woman who tortured me carved into my arm almost hitting the bone. And before she could do anymore damage my friends escaped took me to Bill's house for me to heal. And by the time I could to my final exams at school Bill goes down on one knee and tries to propose to me. Charlie, Bill's brother, yells out, 'HE WANTS TO MARRY YOU JUST SAY YES MIA.' And after I say yes Bill kissed me then went after Charlie." Mia said

"Was there any other major damage?" Steve asked

"No. All that happened was she slapped, hit and kicked me so there were just some bad bruising." Hermione said

"Back in the '40's I knew this person. He got captured kinda like how you and your friends were and he got tortured by the enemy. It took his wife Dora to heal him and nurse him back to health." Steve said

"What was Dora's last name?" Hermione asked

"If I remember right her and her husbands last name was Potter." Steve said

"My best friend is Harry Potter Dora's grandson Steve. I'm just like Dora." Hermione said

"You are?" Steve said shocked

"Yes I am. My headmaster said my mother was a half blood." Hermione said

"Do you know who your mother is?" Steve asked

"Yes I met her once the year before I met you. She said her name was PJ because her mother named her a junior." Hermione said

"Who is your grandmother?" Steve

"I was told it was Peggy Carter." Hermione said

"Do you know who your grandfather is?" Steve asked

"I don't know if I should tell you who it is." Hermione said

"How bad could it be?" Steve said

"FINE! STEVE YOU ARE MY LONG LOST GRANDFATHER." Hermione yelled

Steve looked shocked. He turned around and walked out of the barn. He walked to the house to change into more comfortable clothes. Once changed Steve decided to cut some wood when tony joined him.

"So Thor didn't tell you where he was going?" Tony asked

"No. Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things I thought Thor would be the exemption." Steve said looking at Clint

"Yeah give him time. We don't know what he was shown." Tony said

"Earths mightiest hero's. Pulled apart like cotton candy." Steve said

"It seems you came out alright." Tony said

"Does that bother you?" Steve asked

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side. I'm old fashioned like that." Tony said

"Let's just say you haven't seen it yet." Steve said

Steve still shaken up over what Hermione said in the barn and Tony was not helping. He tore a piece of wood in half with his bare hands.

"You know ultron is trying to tear us apart. Right?" Tony said

"I guess you know." Steve said

"Me and banner were doing research." Tony said

"That would effect the team." Steve said

"That would end the team. Isn't that the mission. Isn't that the why we fight to end the fight? So we can go home." Tony argued

"Each time someone tries to end a war before it starts innocent people die every time."

Then Laura walked up.

"Sorry. Mr. Stark Mia couldn't fix the tractor and Clint said you wouldn't mind. So could you please..." Laura said

"Of course. Don't take from my pile." Tony said pointing to the wood he chopped

Tony walked into the barn. He saw apart of it that looked like someone's hideout. He figured it was Mia's hideout. He walked up to the tractor and started to mess with it.

"Hello dear. Tell me everything. What ills you?" Tony muttered

"Do me a favor. Try not to bring it to life." Fury said

"Mrs. Barton you little minx. Let me guess Maria Hill called you, right? Maybe Hermione. Were they ever not working for you?" Tony asked

"Artificial intelligence. You never even hesitated." Fury said

"Look it's been a really long day. Like Eugene O'Neil long. So let's skip to the part where you're useful." Tony said

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you are going to shut him down." Fury said

"You are not the director of me." Tony said

"I'm not the director of anyone. I'm just an old man who cares very deeply about you." Fury said sitting down

"And I'm the man who killed the avengers. I saw it and I didn't tell the team how could I. I saw them all dead nick felt it. The whole world too. Because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could." Tony said

"The Maximoff girl is working you stark. Playing on your fear." Fury said

"I wasn't tricked I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on." Tony said

"You come up with some pretty impressive inventions Tony. And war isn't one of them." Fury said standing up

"I watched my friends die. You think that is bad as it gets, right. Nope it wasn't the worst part." Tony said

"The worst part is that you didn't." Fury said


	3. Talk

-Royal university-

Thor waited for Erik Selvige by Erik's car for him to come out of his class.

"See you tonight." He said to a student

Thor turned to him and placed his hands on the roof of the car.

"Like the look. If you looking for inconspicuous it's a near miss." Erik said

"I need your help." Thor said

"It's nice to be needed." Erik said

"It's very dangerous." Thor said

"I would be disappointed in you if it wasn't." Erik said

-Farm house-

Back on the farm the team were scattered in Clint's kitchen talking to Fury. Clint by the sink. Tony playing darts. Natasha at the table with Bruce a few feet away. Steve leaned on a wall. Hermione was asked to stay by Fury so she sat on a counter that was by Steve. Fury got himself a snack of a cookie and water.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with I don't think it's just one thing." Fury said

"What about ultron himself." Steve asked

"He's easy to track. He's everywhere. He's multiplying faster then a catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help to get an angle on his plans though." Fury said

"What about nuclear codes?" Tony asked

"Yes he is but he isn't making any head way." Fury said

"I cracked the pentagons firewalls on a dare in high school." Tony said

"Well I contacted our friends at the nexus about that." Fury said

"Nexus?" Steve asked

"It's the world internet hogan in Oslo. All the data runs through there. Past the axes." Bruce said

"So what did they say?" Clint asked

"It's fixated on the missles but the codes are constantly being changed." Fury said

"By who?" Tony asked

Then Clint shot darts past Tony's head to the bullseye.

"Parties unknown." Fury said

"So we have an ally?" Natasha asked

"Ultron has an enemy. That's not the same thing. I'll still pay folding money to know who it is." Fury said

"I may need to visit Oslo. To find our unknown." Tony said

"I can give my contacts a call." Hermione said weakly

"You do that miss Barton." Fury said

Then Hermione left the room to make the phone call to Kingsley.

"Well Good times boss but I thought when I saw you. You would have more than that." Natasha said

"I do. I have you. Back in the day I had eyes everywhere ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of. Here we are back on earth with nothing but our whit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the avengers are the only thing that's standing in his way of his mission. Weather he admits or not his mission is global destruction. All this laying in a grave. So stand. Out whit the platinum bastard." Fury said

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha said

"You know what Romanoff." Steve said

"To become better. Better then us. He keeps building bodies." Steve said

"Person bodies. Human bodies are efficient. Technically speaking we're out moded. But he keeps going back to it." Tony said

"You programmed him to protect the human race you amazingly failed." Natasha said

"They don't need to be protected they need to evolve. Ultron is going to evolve." Bruce said

"How?" Fury asked

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho." Bruce said

"Okay my contact A.K.A. my old government boss says the secretary of defense for each country that has the nuclear bombs are changing the codes whenever they can. Sometimes in the middle of the night." Hermione said coming into the room

-Location unknown-

"It's beautiful. The vibranium Adams aren't just compatible with the tissues cells. It's binding them. And shield never thought." Hellen said

"The most veritable substance on the planet and they used it to make a frisbee. Typical of humans. They scratch the surface and never think to look with in." Ultron said

They broke the blue sphere of Loki's scepter to reveal a glowing stone. Ultron grabbed it and placed it on the body he is making.

-Farm house-

"I'll take Natasha and Clint." Steve said

"It's strictly recon. I'll hit the nexus and join you as soon as I can." Tony said

"If Ultron is really building a new body." Steve said

"It maybe be more powerful then us. Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot." Tony said

"You know I miss the days where the weirdest thing science ever created was me." Steve said

"I'm going to drop banner off at the tower. Mind if I borrow miss hill?" Fury asked

"No she's all yours apparently." Tony said

"What are you going to do?" Steve asked

"I don't know something dramatic I hope." Fury said

With Clint and Laura

"I'm going to finish flooring that sunroom when I get back." Clint said

"Yeah. And you'll find another part of the house to tear apart and I'll have Mia tie you down to stop you." Laura said

"No it's the last project I swear to Merlin himself." Clint said

They kissed. When they broke apart Clint walked out to the jet with Natasha and Steve.

-The water of sight-

Thor and Erik were walking in a cave when they reached a body of water.

"This is it the water of sight." Erik said

"In every relm there's a reflection. If the water sprites accept me I can return to my dream. And I can find reminiscing." Thor said

"The men who enter that water… the legends don't end well." Erik said

-Nexus-

"A hacker that's faster then Ultron. And this is the center of everything. I'm just a guy whose looking for a needle in the worlds biggest haystack." Tony said

"How Do you find it?" A female worker asked

"Easy. Did you bring a magnet. I'm decrypting nuclear codes and you don't want me to. Come and get me." Tony said


End file.
